project_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rasa Drakes
Rasa Drakes are a hybrid of Rasa and dragons. There are five subspecies of Greater Drakes, which all have the use of magic, and many subspecies of Lesser Drakes which do not. Rasa drakes are a type of Nimen, another name for rasa hybrids. They are a mix of terrestrial and volant from a magically in-tune base species, dragons. What Nimen are and their various types ll not be covered here. Growth stages Juvenile Rasa drakes lack horns, fins or markings and are the colour that will eventually be their secondary colour. As they grow these traits appear. Adolescent Rasa drakes Upon adolescence Rasa drakes have their primary colour in full, their adult horns but smaller in size, any adult fins and/or embellishments. Adult Rasa drakes Upon adulthood the full adult traits are apparent and full grown. Celestia have further growth and traits into elders. Magic Aetherial magic Drake family lines determine the magical gifts of a drake as well as some of their features. Each drake has three great gifts and many lesser gifts, all of which develop as they age. Physical traits A Rasa Drake will always have seven prehensile appendages; that is four polydactyl limbs, two wings and a tail. They will have at least one horn, at least two eyes, and at least two visible ears with pinnas. Forms Rasa drakes have two basic forms: The drake form, a form more similar to a dragon the exact look will depend on the sub-species. The Hybrid form, a humanoid form. For most drakes they keep their fur (if furred), horns, drakish face, legs and tail. Some families have a Hybrid form closer to the appearance of an elfkin. These families tend to be ostracized. Some drake families have shape-shifting abilities and have more forms. The extent of this ability depends on whether it is a greater or lesser gift. Subspecies Draco Caelestia- Celestia: AKA Divine, Fire mane, The Celestia Drake is the Rasa Drake ruling class. This is due mostly to their extended life span. They will not gain their full adult features until they are about ten thousand and after this time they can gain new traits known as Elder traits. The Celestia are generally intelligent and fast learners in intellectual pursuits but not as strong as the Cauda and Ceros or as fast at flying or running as the Chion and Nchos. They are the only Rasa Drakes able to survive in space unaided. They are generally more domineering than other drakes and tend to boss others around. Draco monoceros - Ceros AKA One horned, Rhino drake The Ceros is the physically strongest of the drakes but also generally the most gentle and even tempered. Adult Ceros are also bigger than all other drakes (not including Elder Celestials.). The common Ceros have small wings so they fly very slowly, slower than all other drakes. They can also take a while to build into a run and if they do have problems stopping or turning. Most of them are clever and good at strategy. Draco pterbrachion – Chion AKA wing-arm, Snapper The Chion is by far the fastest flier but have a reputation for being snappy, stand-offish or downright violent. While this isn’t all of them, it is enough of them to earn a reputation. Chion have lightning fast reflexes and aerial maneuverability. They are slower runners that Nchos but are physically stronger than them. Chion are known to be fast learners when it comes to physical skills. Draco ensicauda – Cauda AKA sword-tailed, Imperial The Cauda is known for its sharp tail, whiskers and ferocity in battle. Most Drake justice is carried out by the Cauda and the general mentality of this sub-species makes them perfect for the job. They have a keen sense of honour and the strength to match. They are not as strong as the Ceros but faster fliers. They are slower flyers than all the other sub-species. They are much faster runners that the Ceros, but still slower than all the other sub-species. Draco brachyrhynchos - Chos AKA Short snout drake, Stubbies The Chos is the smallest of the greater drakes. They are also the most common tending to form packs for security. The Chos is the fastest runner of the greater drake sub-species and the second fastest flyer after the Chion. Chos also have the tendency to be creative. Most wear accessories, and interesting clothes. They are in general the most social of the drakes though they are not as gentle as Ceros. Category:Species Category:Rasa Category:Lore